The Songs of Gotham
by BlueBird130
Summary: Songs that can have lyrics changed to go along with the Batman/D.C universe? Basically, that's what this is. Enjoy!
1. The little Bat came back

**So I am taking a leaf out of Paisley's book. I am writing a story to a song tune. It is to the tune of the cat came back, or** **jack** **came back whatever you prefer. This is about Jason (part of the bat family) it doesn't ryme very well so sorry. I am not finished so PM me if you get any ideas. If you don't know the original words then look them up, with the almighty... GOOGLE! That is where I got the lyrics !**

Young Jason Todd had problems of his own.

His mother gave him over to a Mad Man's hold

The man tried and he tried to kill the little bat.

So he beat the little bat and stuck him in a room that went 321 broom!

The Bat came back

He was stolen from his grave

Oh the Bat came back

They thought he was a goner!

But the Bat came back

he just couldn't stay away.

**please help me finish this, I am experiencing writers block. Pm me!**


	2. Alfred with a Shotgun

**So, I was stuck by an idea to do this, partially because I love "Angel With A Shotgun." It is a very good song, so if you don't know the real song… GO LOOK IT UP. Because there is the amazing: GOOGLE! ****So just check it out! ****J**

Gets out his gun, when the battles begun

He's a saint not a sinner

If love's a fight then he won't die

He's got his hand on the trigger

He say "before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for."

His family is all that he adores

If love is what you need, a soldier he will be.

He's an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

He knows that Heaven will always take him back

He'll throw away his safety just to keep them safe

Don't you know you're everything he has?

And he knows that he will always survive.

Sometimes to win, he just calls him

"Him" means Batman.

His whole family will sing along

They still say he's an old man

He say," before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for."

His family is all that he adores.

If love is what you need, a soldier he will be.

He'san angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

He always knows Heaven will take him back

He'll throw away his safety just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything he has?

And he always knows, that he will survive, tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun.

Fighting 'til the war's won.

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

He'san angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,

He always knows that Heaven will take him back

He'll throw away his safety just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything he has?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

He always knows he will survive

(Live, an dsurvive)

And he's not going to hide, hide, hide his wings tonight.

He,'' say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for."

Well family you are all that he adores.

If love is what you need, a soldier he will be.

**Ok, I think that was a good idea. The reason Alfred isn't going to hide his wings is because EVERYONE should know, Alfred is an angel to the Bat Family. Without him, well, lets just say things would fall apart. (Literally) So, I just wanted to dedicate this to Alfred, man, I wish he wasn't just a comic book character. Ok disclaimer: I don't own Batman, and I don't own this awesome song "Angel With A Shotgun." What I do own is the newly created "Alfred with a Shotgun." **


	3. Hello (Damian Edition ) )

**Hello EVERYONE! How are you today! I… do…not… know what to write… I am writing this author even before I know what story I am going to attach to it. HMMM maybe Carnival, Nah. How about Songs of Gotham. Ok. One moment…. (Goes and surfs internet for a song to edit) HELLO! Adele is amazing. Ok let's try this thing. Got to listen to it…. Ok my idea is this song (no it is not a lovey-dovey song) is say… Damian (no not Damian singing to Bats goodness knows if he can sing) Damian what he would be meaning. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! ALL ORIGINAL RIGHTS GO TO ADELE! AND HER AWESOMENESS!**

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To tell you everything that the League of Shadows has shown me  
They say that you didn't know I was born  
But I have learned so much now….  
Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in some hidden laboratory/training place thinking why you left  
When I was younger I thought you were all to blame  
I've never known what it is like to be a normal little kid

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must have trained a thousand times  
To be told to assassinate another person  
But when I finally saw you I regret nothing  
Hello from the inside of a training facility  
At least I can say that I've trained  
To kill someone faster than you ever thought I could  
But it don't matter it clearly tears you apart that I am a killer

Hello, how are you  
It's so typical of me to train while I am thinking deadly thoughts  
I hope that you're well (do I?)  
Did you ever make it out of that place where Talia (mother) tried to kill you?

It's no secret that I am wishing I knew you  
are you glad that I was trained to kill?

So hello from the other side  
I wish I could have escaped a thousand times  
To tell you I'm not sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I tell Talia I want to leave she never lets me go  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've trained  
To tell you I'm NOT sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter that it clearly tears you apart that I am a killer

Hello from the other side  
I wish I could have escaped a thousand times  
To tell you I'm not sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I tell Talia I want to leave she never lets me go  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've trained  
To tell you I'm NOT sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly tears you apart that I am a killer

**Hey again. Srry that might not have been my bets one yet. So who have I got a song done for…**

**Alfred**

**Jason**

**Now Damian. **

**Ok nice. See yall later. **

**Role plays constantly, **

**Artemis Crock**


	4. 12 Days Of Gotham P1

**Hello my friends. The days of Christmas are slowly inching toward us. (I don't know if you celebrate Christmas or Hanaku or Cuanza) I promise I will add part 2 before Christmas. But, I will not do a lot during the holiday, because I am a Christian who strongly celebrates our Lord's birth. Jesus Christ was borne into this world in a manger, because there was no hotels available; also no one new that the little babe being borne into the world from a virgin, was really their Lord and Savior. So, yeah. Enjoy… MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHA ( elves cackle in background) HEE HEE HEE HEE!**

On the first day of Christmas,  
Dick Grayson gave to me  
A little bit of joy in my life.

On the second day of Christmas,  
Jason Todd gave to me  
A chance to make someone's life better,  
And a little bit of joy in my life.

On the third day of Christmas, Tim Drake gave to me  
A little genius boy,  
A chance to make someone's life better,  
And a little bit of joy in my life.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
Damian Wayne gave to me  
An oporotunity to stop someone from becoming a killer,  
A little genius boy,  
A chance to make someone's life better,  
And a little bit of joy in my life.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
Alfred gave to me  
His loyalty and love forever,  
An opportunity to stop someone from becoming a killer,  
A little genius boy,  
A chance to make someone's life better,  
And a little bit of joy in my life.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Leslie Thompkins gave to me  
A place that's always open to bring my sons,  
Loyalty and love forever,  
An opportunity to stop someone from becoming a killer,  
A little genius boy, A chance to make someone's life better,  
And a little bit of joy in my life.

**OK I am stopping here for now. I will continue from 7 down tomorrow or something. IDK. If you have any ideas for P.2 leave a review or feel free to PM me. HAPPY CHRISTAMS MY PEEPS AND HOMIES! You all****_ bloody_**** rock. **


	5. Numb (Jason Todd)

**And I am back! Can't get rid of me for forever. SO I realized that the previously posted chapter was a chapter from my story "Carnival" (go check it out, yes shameless self promotion) so I had posted the wrong chapter to the wrong place, and I didn't notice till now. So, that chapter is now gone, off here and **_**just **_**in Carnival. Oddly enough it was titled the correct thing, because I **_**had**_** typed up a Jason Todd song, but IDK what happened. (I swear I am going crazy) The original was planned to be "You're gonna go far kid" but I am now choosing the song Numb by Linkin Park. Here is the **_**actual **_**Jason Todd song, enjoy!**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of being as good as you  
(Caught in your shadow, just caught in your shadow)  
Every villain I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so violent under your thick glare  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see you're tryin' to control me  
Holding too tightly afraid I'll lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in your shadow, just caught in your shadow)  
Every villain I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in your shadow, just caught in your shadow)  
And every second I "waste" is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so violent under your thick glare  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were NOT like me  
With NO ONE disappointed in _you_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Tired of being what you want me to be

**Tah Dah! –Face palm- this whole idea is pretty cringe. XD WELP enjoy! Btw I do not own the original song "Numb" by a band called- Linkin Park. Pretty cool group, check it out! And that is all, hope you enjoyed! Buh bye (Also expect something Christmas in some of my stories)**


End file.
